


In a land of Illusion

by Paradigmenwechsel



Series: Kreatief - Low creativity [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Multi, PoliceStory, Shounen ai inspired, Yaoi inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Dean was a Trouble maker who had become a Cop.Cass is kind of his Guardian and a former Judge...And Sam is the key to suddenly Change Every Thing!!!





	In a land of Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> AU – Yaoi / shounen ai inspired – Police Story  
> Ok this is inspired by all those horrible sugar sweet, predictable, Asien, love, Drama Series. *eye roll*  
> Not even Close to Supernatural but i borrowed the Characters.  
> VERY CHEESY or not, since i do struggle with cheesy but i will try.  
> =^^=  
> No Beta - no native and reading on your own risk...

In a land of Illusion SPN FF

“WINCHESTER!” The Operator, a grey haired, heavy but formed middle aged man, yelled along the line of the indoor shooting range.  
“GOOD ONE Today.” The trained Gunman praised with an approving nod before he gestured for all of the participating Officers to unload the equipment, and put it down.  
Training was over.

\----------

“Hey man!” One of the other guys slapped the tall dark blonds Back.  
“We all go to ‘Marcy’s’ you come along?”  
It wasn’t something Dean had to think about twice as he grinned with approval as he finished the ‘Clean up’ in his stand/box.  
“Great MAN meat you there!”  
The other guy slapped the Winchester back once more before he left to the dressing rooms.

Dean smiled while his hands worked the gun into pieces.  
It was an odd habit of him to unload and disassemble the gun and put it back together at least once after their Shooting tests and or lessons.  
It was something that helped the tall Police officer with the stunning green eyes to calm down and to realize that session really was over.  
A weird ritual he had developed over the years and couldn’t let go of anymore, not that he really tried though.

\----------

Dean Winchester wasn’t much of a complicated man, he thought.  
The dark blond, 6ft 2 tall, 36 years old man had done his part of BS in life, he had dealt with the Crap of his past and he felt that he had arrived.  
The tall Police Officer was about to own a very small but sufficient apartment when he would have paid the last rate in about 28 years, he did own, fully, a beautiful 67 Chevrolet impala fullback that was the one and only love of his live, and he had a job he liked with Colleagues that he could not only tolerate but even call a few of them his friends.  
So yeah, Dean was good, he thought, as he finally finished rebuilding his gun.

# ***

“Hey man I don’t know how you do it but it is not fair…” Cailep, one of the Junior’s in their Team was already pouting very child like after just a few drinks.  
He was complaining about Dean getting all of the women’s attention and numbers just by sitting at the Bar.  
“Give it up Tiny…” Another tall, build guy stepped up from behind, slamming his arm on the younger one and pulling him close in his clumsy action.  
It left the Junior to grunt at the sudden pressure.  
“Benny, man, you gonna kill our buddy…!” Dean laughed and cheered with one of his friends by clinking their full glasses.

\----------

The Celebration had been in full swing already as Dean had made it to the Stations unofficial, official Bar.  
It had taken time to shower and clean himself up before facing the two new Waitresses that had started working here just a week ago.  
And his efforts had been benefiting, just a few looks and a wink here and there, combined with his deadly charm smile and it had been done.  
Two new Numbers were currently hidden in the Cop’s jeans pocket.  
Yes, life was good to him…

“Ok, ok…guys!” An older Officer was lifting his glass to get the loud crowds attention.  
This here wasn’t a normal party, today they would say goodbye to their most precious Boss of all time.  
The guy had been already old as Dean had started in that Police station, what felt, eons ago.  
And he had been one of the few men in the Winchesters life that had known how to handle his sometimes stubborn outburst.  
He had protected and scolded him when needed, but he had been fair and very, very patience with the Hothead that Dean still could be in/on some occasions.  
Dean liked the guy, and even better, he respected him. It was really a sad thing to lose him after so many years. But he deserved it, all of them knew, and Dean was glad for his Bobby to have made it till the finish line without being too damaged to be able to enjoy it.  
He had already expressed his future plans, that his wife had planed some traveling and visits to their daughters and their families.  
The image, that the old man had drawn in front of Dean’s eyes had sounded very good, and he was happy for his Boss that he had made it, would be able to have that in the end, after years of double shifts and overnights work, after being away for Weekends and holidays.  
He was one of the lucky ones that had somehow managed to keep his Family while so many of them did not…  
But the picture of the old man’s future looked good, at least at the moment.

Dean cheered as the speech finally ended and all the participating Cop’s praised a good one that would be missed very much.  
And it was truth Dean though as the cheering continued.

# ***

“CASS!” Dean felt a bit more drowsy than he had expected, and the world was spinning just a bit to fast as he had left the Bar as one of the last guests.  
He had hugged Bobby very tightly as the few left had piled up on him in a teary, memory moment.  
Dean had sung, horribly by the way, about father and son and he had, much to his own embarrassment, but hidden by his alcohol level, cried like a child about it.  
Luckily he probable wouldn’t remember any of that in the morning and if there would be comments, Dean had some pictures on his phone that would proof that he wasn’t the only one who had given in to their Emotions.

However after all that, he and his left Colleagues and their old Boss had finally parted but Dean had been to drunk to risk the wellbeing of his beloved black beauty and than, thankfully and pretty nice, refused to go with Benny and nap there.  
Instead the dark blond Cop had found his way to the place he called his second home, a place he was always welcomed, or just ignored…, Dean didn’t mind either way.

“CAHASSSS!” The dark blond slurred loudly as he tried to fit the suddenly to big key into that to small lock.

“CASS?!”  
Dean called again as he had finally made his way in, already closing the door of the older Man’s house.

Cass was the most dorky guy in the justice system who Dean had ever met, and met he had a lot.  
But just as his now former boss, Cass was one of the good ones and Dean did respect that.  
He knew what he was talking about when fondly describing the guy to his colleagues or the few friends he had. 

“CASssss?”

“Office.” A deep dark voice suddenly answered, leaving Dean to almost turn on his heals and walking into a specific direction.

He smiled as he entered the high room in the Back of the house with the huge windows opening up to a wild but impressive garden.

This man, Castiel, Dean thought, the one sitting with a worried frown behind a pile of paper had faced him more times in court than the dark blond dared to count.  
But Cass was a good one, no believer in constant, ongoing punishment but reintegration…  
He had charged the Winchester with social work instead of jail, every god damn time…He had kept an eye on the young boy who had lost his way for different reason.

As Dean had become 20 and his crimes had started to cross the line from small robberies into serious criminal Activities, it was Cass who had somehow managed to force the troubled ‘teen’ into the Police Academy, Dean had hated it, but, even though he would never admit it, it had been the best time of his life.  
And ever since, Castiel had been a solid column in his life, a force to ask for help or turn to in times of need although he was, as Castiel called it, the biggest mistake the former Judge had ever made…

The tall Policeman fondly greeted his busy Guardian.

“Hey Cass?”

The dark haired mop of hair appeared behind the wall of books and paper works that was piled up all over the dark wooden desk.

“Did you have fun?” The older One asked with a slight disapproving in his voice that only he could manage so subtle.  
Dean grinned face wide and somehow proud.

“Yesss!” He announced happily which got him a lifted brow from the former Judge.  
“Did you drive?” The other man wanted to know after years and years of experience with this special one.  
“Nope!” Dean announced equally happy and proud and only to change the subject right away.  
“I am hungry…” The tall drunk stated matter of factly and turned to rob the fridge like he was used to for years now.  
Cass was an ok cook, but he made the best sandwiches and somehow there always were some of them stored, obviously for Dean to take.

The dark haired shook his head as the noisy one walked the hall to the kitchen.

# ***

Castiel lost track of time and surrounding as he went on with his juristic work. He had theoretically ended his carrier and was now teaching at a community college near by. But the kind hearted man had never stopped working cases that seemed to need a special point of view.  
Cases that could be similar to the one he had chosen to take years back in a whim of the moment on the court hall.  
A decision Castiel had never doubted even though Dean had not made it easy for him.

The dark haired stretched his back as he looked at the watch.  
It was almost two and really time to call it a night he decided with his blue eyes barely open.

\----------

Castiel didn’t look for Dean who would have chosen a place somewhere in the house to sleep off his intoxication.  
He wasn’t drinking that much anymore but this habit had stayed over the years.  
Although the grown man had a perfectly fine guest room in this house and although it was always prepared, Dean often just fell down where he was most comfortable at the moment.  
Once Cass had found him flat on the kitchen table, his head and feet hanging over the edges, in summer times the dark blond seemed to prefer the garden though.

The, himself, rather grown man with those intense blue eyes smiled at those odd, but fond memories as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom.

Sadly though, the fond memories didn’t last long and died off pretty fast as Castiel actually figured where Dean had decided to sleep this time…

# ***

The Alarm sounded twice, three, and finally four times before Dean actually showed at least a slight movement or really any sign of life.  
He stretched his limbs extensive, spreading out all over the old fashioned Queen sized Cass had in his house.  
Dean rolled on his back, not expecting any limitation or wall, and not finding one.  
The space was his, the other side of the bed empty already.

The dark blond did pat after/for the other man who had been here as the fading warmth and this typical, weird patchouli and herbs scent was telling.  
It wasn’t new to wake up like that.  
Dean stretched again, grunting in satisfactions at the comfortable sleep as his phone buzzed for the fifth time…

\----------

Castiel looked up as the banging started up stairs.  
The blue eyed, dark haired sighed and shook his head while continuing with his Coffee.

He listened in amusement at the curses/swearing coming from above, the steps that got heavier the moment Dean had found his Shoes he had kicked off the night before and probably had to look for.

The banging continued as the younger Guy ran the floor, hitting the Bath to do at least the minimum of morning routine, probably using Castiels stuff without hesitation.  
This kid was just such a trouble maker, the Law Teacher thought, pouring his first of many Cups and preparing a second Paper Cup to go.

It was just seconds before Dean, stormed, banged down the Stairs his shirt wrinkled and half hanging, his trousers not closed appropriately just yet, and his Shoelace not tied down completely.

“I’M LATE!!!... YOU SHOULD HAVE WOKEN ME!!!! WHY HAVEN’T YOU??” He complained not really expecting an answer as he was already reaching for the held Coffee to go and heading towards the Door which he slammed with a “THANKS, SEE YOU!”.

And finally, peace returned to the two Floor house that Castiel had inherited from a completely unknown Ancestor he was somehow and with a lot of turns, related to.  
It was a little Heaven that the dark haired appreciated very much.  
He loved the huge garden and the old fashioned Stile this house was build in/at.  
Castiel loved that it had been saved for centuries while the Neighborhood had changed drastically over time.  
This House had remained, stable and solid and unchangeable for most of its existence, although Castiel had done some adjustments, all by himself and with Dean staring at him and giving a hand now and than.

The dark haired, former Judge liked to be that kind of safe heaven, liked that Dean called it his second home and used it with a matter of course that was at the border of impudence…  
But Castiel liked it, he enjoyed that Dean was sharing so much of his life with him. He liked that Dean had allowed him in that far after, the Boy he had seen in Court the first time, had proven to be very skeptic about every other one around, all humans actually.  
Dean had a trust issue due to his upbringing and early years that he mostly had lived and survived on his own.  
It was a great blessing to see him grew so much in life and mind.

Cass looked on his watch and sighed, it was time to get ready himself, School was waiting.

# ***

Of course, Dean didn’t made it in time, he rushed in as the rest of the room was already filled with all of the stations Officers waiting for the Morning meeting.  
Benny eyed his buddy and grinned as Dean slipped in, hiding in the last line among some of the Junior’s as the Chief of operation was announcing the new changes now that the old Boss was gone.

The mood was a bit twitchy, in their line of work changes weren’t easy to take and Dean had his personal issues with it.  
The dark blond was a good guy, was a good Cop, was a great and reliable partner but he did have some trouble with Superiors.  
The tall dark blond needed a special kind of Personality to be able/willing to follow the commands and orders.  
If this wasn’t given, Dean could be a horrible Brad, constantly challenging/provoking the other Person without even knowing why…  
He had no interest in the Position, he didn’t care about a promotion or reputation he just needed a superior to be stronger, more dominant than him, if the person in charge couldn’t be like that, it simply didn’t work.

There fore Dean was nervous, what were the chances to get just another version of his former, Dad like Figure. Dean liked his job, liked it very much and he feared that it could change with someone he wouldn’t be able to respect…

The tall dark blond made his way closer to the front, he wanted, needed to get a better look…

# ***

“That’s total Bullshit!” The whole station was in a bad, negative vibe and Dean was a part of it…  
He was gnawing his teeth, working his jaw. The hot water running down his body wasn’t helping to calm down as it usually did.  
Dean was listening to his colleagues, arguing and complaining in the departments community shower.  
The day had been tough and it was not only about today’s routines.  
Most of the guys around were pissed about the new Head chief they had been presented with this morning in the early meeting.  
And Dean was no exception.

“This is a kid man!” One of the Seniors complained.  
“yeah…” Came the huffed annoyance from different angles.  
“Worse than a green horn..!” Others added their worries and dislikes.  
“A god damn College kid…” Dean added into own displease about the one he would have to follow from now on.  
And the dark blond was damn sure, knew, that this wouldn’t work for him…

The new guy was a kid, in Deans eyes as well, fresh from University, Elite or not, Dean denied that god damn giant any kind of life experience especially the one that would be needed to be a good Cop, not to mention a Leader.  
This Baby didn’t look like anything Dean would be able to look up at.  
There were those to long hippy hairs this guy had actually pulled behind his ear before he had started to give a short introduction of himself.

“And that dumb speech, the fuck was that…?!” Another colleague complained through the sound of the running water all around.  
“Dude looks like a girl…” Another one commented, earning a united grin and chuckle.  
“Bet that’s were he would be useful as…!” Another added expanding the laughter in which Dean joint in.  
“Yeah he already has the right name though, …Samantha!” The whole group of men once more laughed in deep, buzzing sound.

This new guy was a joke, Dean thought, scrubbing his body a bit too forceful in his anger and frustration…  
*Sam Wesson*, he growled in silence.  
___________________________________________________________________________


End file.
